langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Journey to the Center of the Earth/1
On 24 May 1863, a Sunday, my uncle, Professor Lidenbrock,Lidenbrock: Lid is German for ‘eye-lid’, brocken, ‘crumb, lump (of coal) or scrap’ or ‘to pluck’; cf. also Leyden jar. came rushing back towards his little house at No. 19 Königstrasse, one of the oldest streets in the historic part of Hamburg. Martha the maid must have thought she was running very late, for dinner had hardly begun to simmer on the kitchen range. ‘H’m,’ I said to myself. ‘If my uncle is hungry, he’ll shout out his annoyance, for he is the most impatient of men.’ ‘Professor Lidenbrock here already!’ Martha exclaimed in amazement, half-opening the dining-room door. ‘Yes, indeed. But dinner has every right not to be cooked, for it’s not two o’clock yet. It’s only just struck the half-hour on St Michael’s.’ ‘Then why has Professor Lidenbrock come back?’ ‘Presumably he will tell us.’ ‘Here he is: I’m off, Master Axel.Axel: perhaps from axe (‘axis’); also ‘lexa’ (‘words’) backwards. You will make him see reason, won’t you?’ And the good Martha disappeared back into her culinary laboratory. I remained alone. But to make the worst-tempered of professors see reason did not seem possible, given my slightly indecisive character. So I was getting ready for a prudent retreat to my little bedroom at the top of the house, when the front door groaned on its hinges. Large feet made the wooden staircase creak, and the master of the house came through the dining-room and burst into his study. On his hurried way through, though, he had thrown his nutcrackerhead cane in the corner, his broad hat brushed up the wrong way on the table, and ringing words to his nephew: ‘Axel, I’m here!’ I hadn’t had time to move before the professor shouted again, in a most impatient voice: ‘We-ell? Are you not here yet?’ I rushed into my formidable master’s study. Otto Lidenbrock was not a bad man, I will gladly concede. But unless changes happen to him, which is highly unlikely, he will die a terrible eccentric. He was a professor at the Johanneum,the Johanneum: a famous classical grammar school, founded in Hamburg in 1529 and still in existence. and gave a course on mineralogy, during which he normally got angry at least once or twice. Not that he was worried whether his students were assiduous at his lectures, or whether they paid attention, or whether they were successful later: he hardly bothered with these details. He lectured ‘subjectively’, to use the expression from German philosophy, for himself and not for others. He was a learned egoist and a selfish scholar, a well of science whose handle groaned whenever someone wanted to draw something out of it: in a word, a miser. In Germany there are one or two professors like this. Unfortunately my uncle suffered from a slight pronunciation problem, if not in private, at least when speaking in public: a regrettable handicap for an orator. Thus, during his demonstrations at the Johanneum, often the professor would stop short. He would struggle with a recalcitrant word which his mouth refused to pronounce, one of those words which resist, swell up, and end up coming out in the unscientific form of a swear-word. Then he would get very angry. Now, in mineralogy there are many learned words, half-Greek, half- Latin, and always difficult to pronounce, many unpolished terms that would scorch a poet’s lips. I do not wish to criticise this science. Far from it. But when one is in the presence of rhombohedral crystallisations, retinasphalt resins, gehlenites, fangasites,ghelenites, fangasites: neither word seems to be in the dictionaries. The first may even be gelignites (‘gélinites’ is a variant spelling in French). lead molybdates, manganese tungstates, or zircon titanites, the most agile tongue is allowed to get tied in knots. The townspeople knew about this pardonable disability of my uncle’s, and took unfair advantage. They watched out for the difficult sections, and he got furious, and they laughed; which is not in good taste, even for Germans. And if there was always a healthy attendance at Lidenbrock’s lectures, how many followed them regularly simply in order to enjoy the professor’s terrible outbursts! But despite all this, my uncle was an authentic scholar—I cannot emphasise this too much. Although he sometimes broke his samples by handling them too roughly, he combined the geologist’s talent with the mineralogist’s eye. With his mallet, his steel spike, his magnetic needle, his blowlamp, and his flask of nitric acid, he was highly gifted. From the fracture, appearance, resistance, melting-point, sound, smell, and taste of any given mineral, he could put it without hesitation into any one of the six hundred categories recognised by modern science. Lidenbrock’s name was accordingly very much honoured in the gymnasiums and learned societies. Sir Humphry Davy, Humboldt, and Captains Franklin and Sabine''Davy'': see note in ch. 6; Humboldt: Baron von Friedrich H. A. (1769–1859), German naturalist and traveller, also worked in Paris, author notably of Kosmos through Hamburg. Messrs Becquerel, Ebelmen, Brewster, Dumas, Milne- Edwards, and Sainte-Claire Deville''Becquerel'': either Antoine César (1788–1878), used electrolysis to isolate metals from their ores, or possibly his son and assistant Alexander Edmond (1820–91), researched into solar radiation and diamagnetism; Ebelmen: (Verne: ‘Ebelman’) Jacques Joseph (1814–52), French chemist who synthesized precious stones; Brewster: probably Sir David (1781–1868), Scottish physicist, invented the kaleidoscope; Dumas: Jean-Baptiste André (1800–84), French chemist, noted for his research on vapour density and atomic weight; Milne-Edwards: see note in ch. 37; Sainte-Claire Deville: Henri-Étienne (1818-81), chemist specializing in aluminium, and brother of Charles (1814-76), French geologist and author of Éruptions actuelles du volcan de Stromboli. liked to consult him on the most stimulating questions in chemistry. That science owed him some wonderful discoveries. In 1853 there had appeared in Leipzig a Treatise upon Transcendental Crystallography by Professor O. Lidenbrock, printed in large-folio pages with plates—but without covering its costs. Add to that that my uncle was the curator of the mineralogical museum of Mr Struve, the Russian ambassador, which was a valuable collection much esteemed throughout Europe. Such was the character calling for me so impatiently. Imagine a tall, thin man, with an iron constitution and youthful blond hair that made him look a good ten years younger than his fifty. His big eyes darted incessantly around behind imposing glasses; his nose, long and thin, was like a sharpened blade; unkind people even claimed that it was magnetised, and picked up iron filings. Absolute slander: it only picked up snuff, but in rather large quantities to tell the truth. If I add that my uncle took mathematical strides of exactly three feet, and that, while walking, he firmly clenched his fists—the sign of an impetuous temperament—then you will know him well enough not to wish to spend too much time in his company. He lived in his little house on Königstrasse, a half-wood, half-brick construction with a crenellated gable-end. It looked out on to one of the winding canals that criss-cross in the centre of the oldest part of Hamburg, fortunately unharmed by the fire of 1842. The old house leaned a little, it is true, it pushed its stomach out at the passers-by, and it wore its roof over one ear, like the cap of a Tugendbund''Tugendbund'': ‘League of Virtue’ (1808–16). student. The harmony of its lines could have been better, then; but, all things considered, it held up well, thanks to an old elm, vigorously embedded in the façade, which, each springtime, used to push its flowering blossoms through the latticed windows. My uncle was not poor, not for a German professor. The house was entirely his, both building and contents. The latter consisted of his god- (1845), an essay on the physical constitution of the globe; Franklin: Sir John (1786–1847), British arctic explorer, died after discovering Northwest Passage— as proved by an expedition later organized by his wife; Sabine: (later General) Sir Edward (1788–1883), British astronomer, accompanied Ross and Parry to Arctic 1818–20, specialist in terrestrial magnetism. made sure they visited him on their way daughter Gräuben, a seventeen-year-old girl from Virland,11 and Martha and myself. In my dual capacity as nephew and orphan, I had become the laboratory assistant for his experiments. I will admit that I devoured geological science with great relish; I had mineralogist’s blood in my veins, and never felt bored in the company of my precious pebbles. In sum, life could be happy in this miniature house in Königstrasse, despite its owner’s impatience; for, while setting about it in rather a rough manner, he did not love me any the less. But the man had never learned to wait, he was permanently in a hurry. When, in April, he planted heads of mignonette or morning glory in the china pots in his living-room, he would go and pull their leaves each morning to make them grow faster. With such an eccentric, the only thing to do was to obey. I accordingly hurried into his study. CAPITOLUL 1 La 24 mai 1863, într-o duminică, unchiul meu, profesorul Lidenrock, se întoarse grăbit la căsuţa lui din Konigstrasse nr. 19, una din străzile cele mai vechi din vechiul cartier al oraşului Hamburg. Menajera sa Martha avea tot temeiul să creadă că întârziase foarte mult pregătirea bucatelor, căci mâncarea de-abia începuse să sfârâie pe plita din bucătărie. „Dacă unchiului i-o fi cumva foame, mi-am zis în sinea mea, cum e omul cel mai nerăbdător de pe lume, parcă-l văd c-o să scoată nişte ţipete desperate...” — Vai, a şi venit domnul Lidenbrock?!... strigă menajera Martha, uimită, întredeschizând uşa sufrageriei. — Da, Martha, dar nimeni nu te poate învinui că nu-i gata masa, căci nu e încă ora două. De-abia a sunat unu jumătate la orologiul Sfântul Mihail. — Atunci de ce s-o fi întors domnul Lidenbrock ? — Nu mă îndoiesc c-o să ne spună chiar el. — Iată-l! Eu o şterg, domnule Axel, fă-l dumneata să înţeleagă... Şi Martha se îndreptă spre laboratorul ei culinar. Aşadar, am rămas singur. Dar ca să-l fac să înţeleagă pe cel mai arţăgos dintre profesori, ar fi trebuit să fiu mai puţin timid. Aşa că, tocmai mă pregăteam să mă strecor prudent în cămăruţa mea de la catul de sus, când auzii uşa de la stradă scârţâind din ţâţâni; apoi scara de lemn trosni şi ea sub călcătura unor paşi mari şi grei şi în sfârşit apăru stăpânul casei, care străbătu în mare grabă sufrageria, năpustindu-se în odaia sa de lucru. Totuşi, în această trecere fulgerătoare prin cameră, el avu vreme să-şi arunce într-un colţ bastonul cu măciulie, pe masă pălăria cu boruri mari, periată în răspăr, iar mie, nepotului său, să-i zvârle această poruncă răsunătoare: — Axel, urmează-mă! Nici n-am avut vreme să mă mişc, că profesorul şi începu să răcnească plin de nerăbdare: — Ei bine, n-ai venit încă ? Nici nu ştiu când am ajuns în biroul temutului meu maestru. Otto Lidenbrock nu era un om rău, trebuie să recunosc, şi dacă-n firea lui nu urmau să se producă unele schimbări — ceea ce, la drept vorbind, era foarte puţin probabil — cu siguranţă că avea să rămână până la moarte un om grozav de original. El deţinea catedra de mineralogie la Universitatea Johannaeum, şi-n timpul fiecărei ore de curs îşi ieşea din sărite cel puţin o dată sau de două ori. Şi nu din pricină că-l supărau cu ceva auditorii săi. De fapt, prea puţin îi păsa dacă studenţii veneau cu regularitate la cursuri şi dacă le urmăreau sau nu cu atenţie, sau dacă mai târziu ei înşişi aveau să se bucure de succes; aceste amănunte nu-l interesau câtuşi de puţin. El profesa, ca să spunem aşa, în mod subiectiv, conform unei expresii a filozofiei germane, adică numai pentru el şi nu pentru alţii. Era un savant egoist, o fântână a ştiinţei a cărei cumpănă scârţâia ori de câte ori voiai să scoţi ceva din ea. Într-un cuvânt, era un zgârcit. Şi s-ar putea spune că în Germania se mai găsesc vreo câţiva profesori de soiul acesta. Din păcate, însă, unchiul meu se cam poticnea la pronunţarea unor cuvinte şi dacă acasă o mai scotea la capăt, nu acelaşi lucru se întâmpla când vorbea în public. Şi e de la sine înţeles că un astfel de cusur nu-i deloc plăcut pentru un orator... într-adevăr, în timpul expunerilor sale de la universitate, deseori se oprea brusc, luptându-se cu vreun cuvânt îndărătnic, care nu voia să-i vină pe buze, unul din acele cuvinte care se înverşunează să se proţăpească în gâtlej, care se umflă şi sfârşesc prin a ieşi din gură sub forma prea puţin ştiinţifică a unei înjurături. Or, faptul acesta îl înfuria peste măsură. E ştiut că în mineralogie sunt multe denumiri semi-greceşti şi semi-latine, a căror pronunţare e foarte dificilă, expresii din acelea aspre care ar răni buzele unui poet. Nu vreau să vorbesc de rău ştiinţa aceasta. Departe de mine un asemenea gând. Dar când te afli în prezenţa unor cristalizări în sistemul romboedric, a unor răşine retinasfaltice, a ghelenitelor, fluoritelor, a molibdatelor de plumb, a wolframului de mangan şi a titanatelor de zirconiu, să recunoaştem că şi cea mai mlădioasă limbă se poate împletici. Aşadar, în oraş îi era cunoscut acest cusur demn de iertare şi se abuza de el; vorbitorul era pândit, cum s-ar zice, la strâmtoare, şi dacă unchiul meu se înfuria, atunci toţi izbucneau în râs, ceea ce nu e o dovadă de bun gust nici măcar pentru germani. Iar dacă la cursurile sale era întotdeauna o mare afluenţă de auditori, oare câţi din aceştia nu le frecventau cu asiduitate numai pentru a-şi mai descreţi frunţile la nestăpânitele accese de furie ale profesorului?! Dar, oricum ar fi fost, nu pot să neg că unchiul meu era un adevărat savant. Cu toate că uneori spărgea diferite mostre de rocă din pricină că le cerceta prea brusc, el avea, totuşi, într-o armonioasă îmbinare, pe lângă geniul geologului şi ochiul mineralogului. Înarmat cu ciocanul său, cu lanseta sa de oţel, cu acul său magnetic, cu calomelul cu care îşi dirija flacăra şi cu flaconul său de acid azotic, era un om nespus de priceput. Ştia să recunoască numai după spărtură, după aspect, după duritate, după fuzibilitate, după sunet, după miros, după gust orice mineral, pe care-l clasa fără greş printre cele 600 de specii pe care le numără azi această ştiinţă! Nu-i de mirare că numele lui Lidenbrock era cunoscut în toate instituţiile de învăţământ şi în diferitele asociaţii naţionale, dându-i-se toată preţuirea. Domnii Humphry Davy, Humboldt, căpitanii Franklin şi Sabine se grăbeau să-l viziteze, ori de câte ori treceau prin Hamburg. Domnii Becquerel, Ebelmen, Brewster, Dumas, Milne-Edwards, Sainte-Claire-Deville îl consultau cu interes, în cele mai arzătoare şi mai importante chestiuni în legătură cu chimia. De altfel, ştiinţa aceasta îi datora descoperiri destul de însemnate, în 1853 apăruse la Leipzig un „Tratat de Cristalografie transcendentă”, de profesorul Otto Lidenbrock, un volum mare in-folio, cu numeroase planşe, din vânzarea căruia, totuşi, unchiul meu nu reuşise să-şi scoată cheltuielile. Pe lângă acestea, trebuie adăugat că profesorul Lidenbrock mai era şi directorul muzeului mineralogic al ambasadorului Rusiei, domnul Struve, care poseda o colecţie cunoscută şi preţuită în toată Europa. Iată, deci, personajul care mă chema cu atâta nerăbdare. Închipuiţi-vă acum un om înalt şi slab, dar sănătos tun, cu o faţă blondă, tinerească, care-l făcea să pară cu cel puţin zece ani mai tânăr decât cei cincizeci pe care-i avea. Ochii săi mari se roteau neîncetat în dosul unor ochelari uriaşi, iar nasul lung şi subţire semăna cu o lamă ascuţită. Despre nasul cu pricina, răutăcioşii scorniseră c-ar fi magnetizat şi că ar trage pilitură de fier. Dar totul era pură calomnie; nu atrăgea decât tutun şi, ca să nu mint, cantităţi destul de respectabile. Dacă aş mai adăuga că unchiul meu făcea nişte paşi, matematic, de o jumătate de stânjen fiecare, şi că mergea ţinându-şi pumnii strânşi— semn al unui temperament aprig şi viu — atunci o să-l cunoaşteţi destul de bine pentru a vă da seama că nimeni nu s-ar fi arătat dornic de tovărăşia sa. Locuia în căsuţa sa din Konigstrasse, construită jumătate din lemn, jumătate din cărămidă, cu grilajul dantelat, şi a cărei faţadă dădea spre unul din acele canaluri întortocheate, care se întretaie în mijlocul celui mai vechi cartier din Hamburg, din fericire neatins de incendiul din 1842. E drept că vechea casă era puţin aplecată pe-o parte, expunându-şi oarecum pântecul privirii trecătorilor; cât despre acoperiş, era înclinat pe-o ureche, întocmai ca şapca unui student de la Tugenbund. Deşi nu-ţi inspira prea multă încredere, totuşi, casa se ţinea bine, mulţumită unui ulm bătrân ce-i sprijinea puternic faţada şi care, de cum venea primăvara, îşi împingea mugurii înfloriţi în geamurile ferestrelor. Pentru cât câştiga pe vremea aceea un profesor german, s-ar fi putut spune că unchiul meu era un om avut. Era proprietarul casei, cu tot ce se găsea într-însa. În afară de Martha şi de mine, mai locuia la el fina sa Grauben, o tânără irlandeză de 17 ani. Iar eu, în dubla mea calitate de nepot şi orfan, am devenit asistentul său, ajutându-l la pregătirea experienţelor. Mărturisesc că m-am aruncat cu lăcomie asupra ştiinţelor geologice ; se vede că aveam în vine sânge de mineralog şi de aceea nu mă plictiseam niciodată în tovărăşia preţioaselor mele roci. La drept vorbind, în ciuda firii agitate a proprietarului ei, trăiam fericit în căsuţa lui din Konigstrasse, căci, deşi se purta cam brutal cu mine, nu e mai puţin adevărat că unchiul meu mă iubea. Omul acesta, căruia nu-i plăcea să aştepte, era mai grăbit decât însăşi natura. Într-un an, în aprilie, pusese în nişte ghivece de faianţă, pe care le aveam în salon, rădăcini de rezeda şi de zorele şi pentru a le grăbi creşterea se ducea în fiecare dimineaţă şi trăgea de frunze. Cu un om atât de ciudat nu era chip de glumit şi cel mai bun lucru pe care-l aveai de făcut era să-l asculţi. De aceea am alergat în biroul său.